Ulterior Motives
by Arcbound Illusionist
Summary: Yamamoto thought that two years wasn't enough to hold Tsuna so he'll try ten years... to completely turn a wild Tsuna into a completely tamed Tsuna
1. I'll come back alive to love you

Another YamaTsuna fic but this time, it was a faulty Yamamoto... he's not a dark character (or more specifically, a byronic character) but only a character who had a limited, naive view... but then again, naturalism is evident...

* * *

Tsuna woke up feeling a heavy weight pushing him onto the bed, making him unable to rise. He tried to move his limbs but he felt that his arms and legs were restrained tightly by some piece of rope. Added to that feeling of restraint was the feeling of his suit being torn from his body until he felt his back touching the soft, silky mattress. After a while, he felt a warm thing being directed inside him, flowing from an unknown source and entered towards his chest .The surge of heat made him lose his energy every second. He tried to open his eyes that were becoming heavier as every second flew. Despite his efforts, it just went all in vain for the darkness started calling him. Then, as the heat radiated throughout his body, he felt a pair of moist lips kissing his own lips and a voice that whispered into his ear, a voice that lulled him to darkness.

He looked at the sleeping man tied in the soft queen-sized bed. He could see the tranquil face of his lover while sleeping peacefully in their bed. The light coming from a lamp made Tsuna more and more radiant, his pale brown skin blended with the yellowish light, giving him a golden color that matched his golden eyes. This wonder made the man contented on his decision to engulf Tsuna with tranquility flame to stop him from walking towards his death.

Yamamoto rose from his seat and walked towards the bed. When he was sure that Tsuna was completely unconscious, he untied his arms and legs from the ropes. He looked at the rope marks being carved at Tsuna's skin, he licked at each of the scars passionately and kissed them lovingly before going to the next one. After removing all the ropes, the swordsman sat at the side of the bed, removed his own suit and his button-up shirt and lay on the bed. He placed himself lying on his side beside the sleeping Tsuna, before he pulled the shorter man towards him, making Tsuna's warm back in contact with his chest. He placed his hands at Tsuna's hips to get the man closer to him. In less than few minutes, his days of insomnia had ended along with the uneasiness he felt.

* * *

He woke up after several hours with Tsuna now facing him. He was amazed at his smile, so tenderly and child-like. He wondered if this will last forever, the moment of him and Tsuna together forever. He wished that thing until a certain sound snapped him back to reality.

Tsuna's phone rang and its ringing tone echoed throughout the room. He rose off the bed and immediately answered the phone that was beside the lamp. He went outside the room for Tsuna not to wake up. After going out, he breathed deeply before talking to the man on the phone.

"Hello. Good morning Juu-"

"Tsuna's not here. He's in a meeting."

"What?"

"If I said he's in a meeting, _then he's in a meeting_."

"Fuck! I don't have time to play stupid with you, Baseball-brain! Juudaime needs to meet with the Millefiore!"

"To what? To die?"

"Damn you, Yamamoto! He needs to meet them! For God's sake, release him!"

"Of all people, you should be the one who can understand me! I already lost all the people important to me. If I lose him, then..."

"Of course I understand you, moron! Do you think letting him meet them is okay with me?"

"Then, let him be with me, Gokudera!"

"Yamamoto, you stu-" and a thunder was all he heard.

* * *

Yamamoto was looking angrily at the wall clock that was hung carefully in the wall. He wanted to smash the clock, break into a million pieces to stop the movement of time. However, he knew that he could not stop the flow pf time just by destroying the timepiece, so it was useless. Besides, the said clock was the first decoration that he and Tsuna placed in their rest house in Sicily.

He went out to the terrace and tried to relax himself with the beautiful seaside scenery before him. Unfortunately, he could not appreciate the azure ocean in front of him nor the flying seagulls in the sky. Even the tides and the combers that flowed from the ocean could not comfort his heart and put a temporary end for his loneliness. For him, they were just uncomfortable and irritating things that needed to be dealt with.

When he looked up in the sky, he saw the yellow and orange color-play in the oblivion of darkish-blue. Instead of being hopeful as a new day began, he got more depressed. The thoughts that vanished yesterday night rematerialized in a matter of seconds in his mind. He started to feel anxious and uneasy all of a sudden. He also visualized the man lying in his bed to be inside a casket, lying in the white lilies and drowned in tears of his friends.

He returned inside the house and walked straight towards the room. As he opened the door, he saw the now awake Tsuna, lying in the bed, greeting him with a smile. He slowly walked towards the man in the bedroom, He lay on the bed and embraced the body of the brown-haired man with his calloused hands. His strong, hard hands traveled along the soft, smooth body of the shorter man. The man let out a moan of satisfaction from that touch, making the taller man more and more wanting.

All of a sudden, Tsuna just grabbed the baseball player's muscular arms with his back and led it in wrapping his smaller body. He felt the blood flowing from the strong, built muscles of Takeshi's arm, and the warmth that it brought to him made him smile in contentment. Takeshi just smiled as he let the man and himself enjoy the moment of serenity, the last moment that they may experience... together,

After a moment's peace, Tsuna unlocked himself from Takeshi's wrists and said,

"Takeshi, it's time."

As he was to got up from the bed, he felt a force that entangled him towards Takeshi. As he tried to figure it out, he was turned forcefully, made him lie on his back and a huge body hovered over him. At the next moment, he saw Yamamoto's face nearing to his face for a kiss. As Yamamoto's lips touched his, he instantly surrendered through parting his let himself be drowned with pleasure as Yamamoto's slick tongue touch against his tongue, his tongue against the other's tongue.

Their mouths parted as they panted for air. Tsuna smiled as Takeshi looked at him, with eyes as black as onyx, losing its usual shimmer and shine. He pleaded to Tsuna,

"Don't go."

"But, I need to do it."

"Just stay with me Tsuna." Yamamoto said as his voice started show signs of sadness.

"I can't. I need-"

His lips were caught again by Yamamoto's. But this time, it was forceful. His lips forced entrance to Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna tried to resist but the strength made his efforts futile. The stronger man's teeth nibbled Tsuna's lower lips, making it bleed slightly. Tsuna yelped at the pain but was only drowned by Yamamoto's mouth further invade his mouth. Yamamoto's teeth further biting Tsuna's tongue and lips. Tsuna now tried to push him away with his hands.

He had lifted Yamamoto a little but the rain guardian suddenly caught his hands with his and pinned it towards his head. He tried to get away but the grip just got tighter and tighter. Then, he wriggled his body to free himself. However, Yamamoto pinned Tsuna's smaller body, making the latter's effort futile and put in vain.

After the rain guardian savored Tsuna's mouth, his mouth now went down to Tsuna's jaw, licking every inch of skin. After several seconds, he heard a sound. A sound that made him stop at what he had been doing and regained his sanity. As he regain his judgment, a crying Tsuna was all he saw. Tsuna was crying, tears falling out from the sides of his eyes, with blood gushing out from the wound from his mouth. His sobs broke Yamamoto's heart even more. He instantly raised himself a little to give Tsuna some freedom to move. His tears could not stop falling as he realized that he was the one who made Tsuna cry.

"Sorry, Tsuna."

Tsuna continued crying while looking at Yamamoto's with broken expression.

"I'm sorry Tsuna. I'm sorry. I'm such a monster for doing this to you. I just wanted to stop you from seeing them. I don't want to lose you. I had lost people important to me, and I- I just can't live if you will die too," and his hands now caressed Tsuna.

Tsuna wiped his tears from his eyes and started to speak,

"Ta-ta-takeshi, I- I'm sorry... but it is the only way I know to save... I am an idiot! No-good! Useless Tsuna! Why can't I do anything right? Why?"

"..."

"I just want to save you! Because you are in the family sa I want to do it. But... I made you cry, Takeshi, I made you cry. I'm wrong, all wrong, everything I do is wrong!"

"No! You did not do anything wrong. I... I am the one..." and the rain guardian's eyes started to shed tears. His tears conveniently fell on Tsuna's smaller body. Then' all of a sudden, Tsuna's arms braced his neck and pulled his body towards the other body. As the bodies touch, they both felt warmth from each other and healed the coldness made from the rush of unfortunate circumstances. They shared another kiss, this time, more passionate and loving. The kiss went deeper and hotter, stopping all things in its tracks, petrifying them and breaking them all at once.

* * *

"Takeshi, let's go."

"Okay."

Now, as Takeshi closed the door of their house, he was now confident that nothing will happen to Tsuna. Maybe, he just worry too much about the meeting. Nothing will happen to Tsuna. Nothing.  
Even those errant thoughts of Tsuna's death still crossed his mind, he holds to Tsuna's words...

... those words spoken with nothing but pure love for him...

... those words that came from the mouth of his savior, his friend, his lover...

..._"I'll come back alive to love you."_

_----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

  
_

A/N: Whew! First Chapter done...

Well, this chapter is a respond to a prompt I chose in an LJ community… and the succeeding chapters as well… in so much excitement, I picked up 24 prompts (which I will make into a one long story) and I only have less than a month to finish it… so this might be a little rushed

As for my other fics, Possessed and White Walls, I will try to upload the next chapters… hehehe… but even though I'm stuck with this problem, I will never, ever put them on hiatus…

hehehe... please review... either comment or criticism will be lovely...

hehehe... thanks for reading...

- Arcbound Illusionist


	2. Aren't you tired of tormenting me?

Whew, another chapter done...

I hope you like it...

and forget about what I wrote about KHRfest, I'll just make drabbles, those were easier...

nevertheless, please enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2 - Aren't you tired of tormenting me?

Gokudera was annoyed at the sudden, loud knocks at his door. He was in the middle of doing very important things against the Millefiore for killing his boss two days ago. Even he wanted to cry, he just knew that it wouldn't do any help to their agonizing situation, so he didn't. Instead, he just concentrated on two things. The first one was to devise a counterattack on the Millefiore soldiers in Japan, although he had no idea in their present location. The second one was...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The sound of the hard knocks broke the silence of his room.

He just continued on writing and calculating attack plans in a white sheet of paper.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

He was furious as the loud, consecutive knocks did not cease on disturbing him. The fact that the one who bolted at his door knew that he was ignoring it also came to his mind. When he could not stand the annoying sound anymore, he hollered,

"Coming, fucktard! Would you stop bolting my freaking door?"

He walked towards the door and opened it. As he opened it, he saw the rain guardian standing in front of him, with him was his Shigure Kintoki, dripping fresh, red blood on the tile floor.

"What do you want, moron?"

"Could I stay here tonight?" he answered.

"Just make sure your sword doesn't make a mess on my carpet," the storm guardian replied as he left the door open and went to the kitchen.

The swordsman swung his sword and in a second, the wall in front of Gokudera's door was splattered with droplets of reddish liquid. After that, he shifted his grip on his sword, reverting it back on its bamboo sword form.

He proceeded inside the room. He noticed that Gokudera's place was still the same since his last visit two years ago. The Monet painting that was his gift to him three years ago was placed at the center of the living room was still there, the very same place he hung it. His eyes also saw the picture frame that had their picture in Paris, conveniently placed on top of a drawer.

"I just don't have the time to redecorate," someone called from behind.

As he turn around, he saw Hayato emerged from the kitchen The storm guardian walked to the living room with two mugs of freshly brewed coffee. He gave one to Yamamoto, who was now sitting in the leather sofa.

"Thanks, Hay- Gokudera."

The rain guardian savored the aroma of the coffee before taking a sip from it.

"You haven't changed a bit, I see."

"Whatever. So what demon forced you to come here?"

"I just want to spend time with you."

"Why don't you spend time elsewhere? You're not welcome here."

Yamamoto was shocked but nevertheless, expected that kind of expression from Gokudera.

"C'mon, you're too snob. We had spent some years together before you broke up with me," and followed it by a chuckle.

Gokudera became annoyed at the smiling idiot. He was pissed off by the man's meaningless chuckle, as if he was just trying hard to laugh and show a comfortable face and not to the words that he stated earlier. Well, everything that he said was true, like they had spent years as lovers and he was the one who ended their relationship.

Knowing Yamamoto for about a decade somehow gave him the insight that behind his façade was a person with motives.

"Hey, let's not get ourselves to some shitty talk. What do you want?"

"Just spending some time with you."

"Listen, I'm tired of you fooling me. Why don't you tell why you came here?"

"Fine." Yamamoto answered and the smile in his face disappeared in an instant."I came here because I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Gokudera stopped as he saw Yamamoto's depressed look. His eyes were pitch black and the usual shine in those eyes. The smile that was usually in his face was also missing. His shirt also was stained with blood, blood from the Millefiore soldiers that fell prey to his Shigure Kintoki.

"Gokudera, can people talk to their departed loved ones?" the raven-haired guy asked. His face was altogether serious with no minute sign of hardheadedness.

As a member of International League of Supernatural Phenomenon Lovers, he wanted to answer that question with all the evidences, facts and testimonies. He knew many methods: Ouija board, spirit of the glass, seance, and any other things that the ILSPL Monthly featured. However, he just answered,

"Actually, they could not. And if some spirits showed up, they were only demons pretending to be the dead people's souls" and continued sipping his coffee. He eyed at Yamamoto's reaction, and all he saw was a serious rain guardian, gripping the handle of his bamboo sword,

"Then, get me a demon."

"As if I could do that moron," he said.

Gokudera suddenly felt a strong force pulling his shirt. The next moment, he just saw himself being harassed by the rain guardian, who instantly looked like a demon he was talking about,

"I SAID GET ME A FUCKING DEMON!"

Gokudera pushed his assailant with all of his strength and when Yamamoto was thrown off-balance, he instantly followed it with a strong right punch to the face.

"What the hell's your problem? If you are thinking that you're the only one affected by the Tenth's death, then you're damn wrong!" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto winced at the punch and made him completely frozen for a while. He just turned down his head and mumbled,

"I'm sorry, Gokudera."

"You better be sorry, damn it!"

The storm guardian said as he fix his shirt that got crumpled. On the other hand, he saw Yamamoto fell on his knees and cried as he mention the words that started out as inaudible mumbles and ramblings.

"He promised me, Gokudera... he promised that he would not die... he promised me... and now... he's dead... he's dead, Gokudera... and I could not talk to him... I wanted to talk to him so bad... I couldn't sleep and whenever I close my eyes... I see him standing...but he doesn't want to talk to me... I need Tsuna, Gokudera... I need Tsuna... Tsuna.... Tsuna.... "

Gokudera could not bear what he saw and finally went down and hugged Yamamoto. His arms went around Yamamoto's body, serving as a cage to stop Yamamoto from breaking down. As his arms went tighter on Yamamoto's body, he felt that the man was falling into a deep abyss with the bottom shrouded by darkness.

Yamamoto's voice spoke slowly and hushing words came out of his lips, "Tsuna... Tsuna... talk to me... I'm here...I'm here... I want you... I love you... take me wherever you are... did you become a demon... huh... answer me... then, show yourself to me... please Tsuna... show yourself to me.... I love you."

There was nothing Gokudera could do but to hold Yamamoto harder, to save him from the madness he was experiencing. Gokudera understood what the other man was feeling and as a matter of fact, he also wanted to talk to Tsuna. However, he was intelligent enough to control himself, especially since he was the right hand man, and protecting the Vongola was his responsibility.

However, Yamamoto became angry, as if he was possessed by a demon he wanted to summon. Then, the man turned wild, struggling himself from the brace he was entangled with, shouting as he struggled hard.

"Get off me, Gokudera! Tsuna needs me! Tsuna! Tsuna! I'm coming, Tsuna!" as he tried to move towards the door with his knees.

Leaving Gokudera with no other choice, he pushed the rain guardian to the floor, making the man hit the floor with his face first. Then, he turned the man around and hovered at the top of him.

"Yamamoto, listen to me. The Tenth's dead! He's dead and he will never come back!"

Yamamoto now tried to push Gokudera away with his arms but Gokudera pinned his hands with his own. Yamamoto, realizing that he could not free himself, shouted angrily,

"Liar! Tsuna promised me that he'd come back! He promised me!"

Gokudera fell silent, but his grip and pin on Yamamoto's body did not loosen.

"I know what you are trying to do, Gokudera. You still wanted me to fuck you even though everything between us was over and I'm married to Tsuna, am I right?"

Gokudera's eyes narrowed but he controlled himself from reacting since he thought that Yamamoto was only suffering from the effects of depression and the words that came out of him were just nonsense.

Yamamoto noticed the sudden change in Gokudera's face and continued, "You're just jealous with us, Gokudera. You just could not recover from the fact that we broke up. Maybe you were still expecting that I would knock at your door, ask for your forgiveness, saying 'Hayato, love me again', is that it? But unfortunately, I did not! Just accept the fact that you're just jealous that I chose him over you! "

Gokudera tightened his grip in Yamamoto's wrist as he asked him with anger in his eyes,

"What did you say?"

"YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT I CHOSE HIM OVER YOU!"

"Fuck you!" Gokudera pulled Yamamoto's arms together using his hands and when he was done, he held them both with his left arm while his right hand cupped the taller man's face and shouted,

"Goddamnit, Yamamoto! Aren't you tired of tormenting me?"

----------------

if ever, try to leave a comment (either a praise or a criticism) so that I may know how you feel.. or if I should continue writing this...

hehehe...

- Arcbound Illusionist


	3. I don't know that you were hurt…

Whew! After six, seven or eigh- NEVER MIND!

I'm done with the third chapter….

I hope you would like it….

* * *

**Chapter 3 – I don't know that you were hurt…**

"You- you are the one who made me do it! Do you ever consider what I felt every fucking time you went missing without telling me where you went, only to find you drunk outside the door after several days? Do you ever spent a second thinking that I managed to locate where were you during those days? And is there a time you consider how I felt when I realized that you are fucking with Tsuna in his base whenever you vanish?"

Gokudera's voice became soft, and the words coming from his mouth were stuttered,

"Y-you said you love me, but you were loving him... you were loving the Tenth... so don't blame me if I decided to leave you. Even though I love you so much, I set you free... I set you free! Goddamnit!"

Yamamoto became silent as the truth started to stab his heart. Every word that Gokudera said was true, piercing him until it hurts. He just looked at Gokudera's green eyes that became watery as tears fall from it. He freed his hand from the storm guardian's grip for it became loose as his tears shed. He caressed Gokudera's face with his hand,

"I'm sorry, Gokudera. I'm sorry, I don't know that you were hurt..."

"Just leave me alone, freak. I don't need you anymore." Gokudera stood up and proceeded to the kitchen.

Yamamoto became still as Gokudera disappeared from the room. He just realized that he had hurt him that much. He should had figured out that Gokudera was also human that had feelings that could be hurt. He had loved Hayato passionately, yes, until that level of passion and love were transferred to Tsuna. He had continued pretending to love him, even though Tsuna became the man of his fantasies and his heart. He just saw it at a very selfish and childish way that Gokudera suddenly broke up with him and Tsuna just loved him after. He was an idiot seeing that thing at that twisted and demonic way.

He stood up and picked his Shigure Kintoki in the sofa. He stood up, walked outside the room and shutting the door loud. But as he started to walk away, he heard sounds of fallen ceramics, broken glass and Gokudera's screams echoing inside the room. He could not walk away, he just sat beside the closed door and closed his eyes as if consoling Gokudera to the pain he had brought.

* * *

_It was a tiring day. _

_He removed his leather shoes with his feet and placed it on the rack. Then, he went straight into the big sofa in which he indulged in sitting. He placed two fingers inside his tie and pushed them down, loosening his black tie placed on his neck. _

_He took a good look at the room and a smile flashed out from his lips. The cream-colored walls shone bright against the rays of the artificial sunlight, the red orange light emphasizing and accenting the fixtures placed on it._

_He glanced at the wall on his right and saw his framed wedding picture, taken outside a church in California two years ago. He looked at it carefully as if looking for something odd on the picture. He brought his hand to rub his chin, feeling his five o' clock shadow under his calloused fingers. Then, he started musing at the vacant space surrounding the two tuxedo-donning people. _

_He was wondering… would their fiends have shared the same fate as the priest and the photographer if they filled the vacant spaces? He knew that the priest who wedded them was killed in a car accident and the photographer who took the said picture was poisoned. Then, he was certain that they would not die. He just laughed at the trivial matter and moved on with the pictures._

_He looked at the reproduction of Van Gogh's Sunflowers, which was a gift he got from Squalo in his wedding. The Varia's Rain Guardian said that he got it free from a famous con artist, which Yamamoto doubted up until now. But then again, he was not in position to doubt his friend who cleaned their mess that day._

_Then, as his eyes allowed him, he took a glance of a series of frames that were hung on the wall as if a train going away from him. As much as he would like to look at those, he could not see the contents as the frames became smaller and smaller and the glass reflected the light. The only thing he could see clearly at that point was the small bedside cabinet placed there for the lamp, an Ultraman action figure, a teddy bear and Tsuna's piggy bank._

_Sometimes, he wondered what was with the piggy bank and Tsuna kept it dearly. It was only made of cheap plastic that could be bought for 200 yen and yet, his Tsuna kept it as if it was a treasure. Whenever he asked Tsuna about it, the brown-haired person would just keep quiet and change the topic. Instead of backing down, he only got more curious about it._

_He devised many ways to know what was inside. He tried denying Tsuna his orgasm, blackmailing him, and even giving a cold shoulder but all failed mainly because he himself could not continue it more than the other did. He also tried throwing things as it but Tsuna would just grab it and keep it like a mother hen protecting its young. Then, it was accompanied by loud utterances of disapproval and denial in which he was so amused._

_However, he could not forget the time he tried to open it without Tsuna's permission. He waited for the brunette to go to work before getting his hands on the pig. When his lover went to work, he implemented his plan. He raised the piggy bank and saw its lid on its bottom. When he touched the lid, the pig became cold and zero ice crawled from it. The ice moved fast and captured his hands. He only managed to free himself after 8 hours when Tsuna returned._

_The brunette laughed boisterously as he melted the ice. He conveniently explained to him how he asked Gokudera to give him a security device that releases zero ice if touched by other people aside from him. The only consolation he got from that experience was an assurance that he will open it someday and a warm make-up sex that he bent up all that frozen hours into Tsuna's willing ass. After that, he did not dare to touch the pig again._

_After refreshing himself with some memories he had from the pig, his eyes moved on and went towards the wall opposite him. Instead of focusing at the fixed Vongola Famiglia portrait, his eyes were more fixated at the queen-sized bed placed near it. He could not look away at the bed where he would usually have sex with Tsuna all night. _

_At the very sight of the mattress and the sheet alone, his prick was getting hard. He could see his lover, all sweaty and naked between those the sheets and his own body. He could almost hear his name being called in ecstasy over and over and over._

"_Takeshi, is that you?" the brunette's voice hollered from the closed bathroom door._

"_Expecting any other?"_

"_No. but sometimes, Reborn sneaks in and scares me," the voice said._

"_You're quite early today. How is the negotiation against the Millefiore?"_

"_It was an ambush. Luckily, our associates survived."_

_Now that he heard a voice from it, he started to become aware with the sound of water rushing from the shower and the flowery fragrance of lavender and chamomile soap that they bought a week ago. _

_Now, his cock was now pumped up with blood, forming a three-ring circus from his pants. His hand touched his clothed erection and rubbed it slowly. Electrical charges started to flow throughout his body as the head of his cock ground smoothly against the smooth texture of his boxers. Moans came out from his mouth as he visualized a wet and naked Tsuna, coming out from the bathroom and walking seductively towards him._

_Not contented, his free hand started to work its way on his button-up shirt. His long, calloused fingers had started to unbutton his shirt while imagining his lover pushing his back further down the sofa with his wet fingers. The Vongola boss advanced his knee towards the sofa, placing it at the middle of Yamamoto's legs. Then, the wet lips met his dry, chapped lips in a kiss._

_His tongue slipped through the brunette's lips, giving him the opportunity to taste his clean tongue with mint coming from the toothpaste and mouthwash while his right hand went through Tsuna's brown hair. He also started to feel a pair of cold arms tugging his shirt away from him which he complied into. He did not mind his shirt as it flew towards the back of the sofa, giving more attention to the person in front of him. After his tongue completely ravished the other's mouth, he decided to break their kiss. When their lips separated, it made two thin saliva strings that easily broke and fell towards their lips. _

_He looked at Tsuna's brown eyes and saw nothing but his image at its very center. He knew that what he had done was unholy but the fact that it made Tsuna fall for him this deep made it all worth it, even though he had hurt two people in the process. The brown eyes blinked and looked towards him with an unimaginable amount of lust and desire. The wet, fragrant arms encaged his sweaty body in a tighter hug and the handsome, gentle face went towards him._

_His mind instantly hatched an idea when he saw Tsuna slowly closing the gap between their lips. Instead of allowing it, he moved his face a little bit to bring his mouth to the brunette's right ear. He nipped it gently and whispered,_

"_Why don't you give someone who worked hard a reward, Tsu-kun?"_

"_What reward do you want, huh, Takeshi?" His cock became as hard as rock when he heard his name being called with slow, hot breath. In reply, the swordsman gently tugged Tsuna's head downwards._

_Yamamoto smirk turned into a guttural moan as warm lips made its way on his musculature and cold fingers undoing his belt. He moaned again as the brunette played with his nipple, gently biting it and nipping it with his mouth. He smirked as saw Tsuna played with his tit like what he taught him. He further let Tsuna do his thing by bringing his arms at the back of his head. Then, the brunette looked at him and said,_

"_I think it's time to give you your reward… Takeshi…"_

_His eyes widened as he felt cold hands brought out his fully erected cock outside his boxers. Then, he felt Tsuna's weight disappear on the sofa. He frowned a little but it turned to happiness when he saw his lover knelt in front of him._

"_I wonder if you'll like this," the brunette said and he started licking Yamamoto's prick. The tip of his tongue felt ecstatic as it moved back and forth on the slit o his cock. That move sent Yamamoto near the edge of insanity. He moaned Tsuna's name wildly and precum oozed from his member. _

"_You liked that don't you, Takeshi? How about if I do this…" and the swordsman saw his entire member disappear on Tsuna's mouth. _

_It was heavenly. Blood instantly went through his cock as the tight muscles of Tsuna's throat constrict against his member. He felt as his lips wrapped tightly against his shaft, just like his tight ass. Then, his hand lost control. It held a fistful of Tsuna's hair and prevented Tsuna's mouth from withdrawing it. Then, he rocked his hips to push his thick cock farther on the accommodating throat. Tsuna retaliated to him by caressing the swordsman's inner thigh knowing that Yamamoto would like it._

_He could not take it anymore. He now moaned like a slut in heat and rocked his hips like he never fucked anyone before. Electrical charges ran throughout his entire body, sending him more and more to his orgasm. The tightness of Tsuna's throat, the hands on his thighs and tongue whirling on his shaft were now unbearable. He now moved his hand along with his hips to sink deeper on his throat.. faster and faster… faster and faster…_

"_I didn't think you like fantasy more than the real thing, Takeshi."_

_Yamamoto was taken back to reality. He saw himself looking at the ceiling, with his pants and boxers pulled towards his legs and his shirt nowhere. His left hand was on his nipple while the other was caressing his cock. He turned his head and saw Tsuna, wearing only a towel to cover his manhood. He was collected but was smirking at him maliciously._

_He could not resist looking at the Vongola's lean body, with firm muscles hiding in that seemingly thin structure and satin smooth skin. He could feel it under his fingertips, contracting and relaxing as he did his tricks. _

"_Well, it depends…" the swordsman said._

"_Then, I guess you don't like this?" and his towel slowly fell towards the ground. _

_Yamamoto's eyes almost fell from its sockets as he put his arms behind his head and reclined further on the sofa.  
_

* * *

Yamamoto opened his eyes, not realizing that he fell asleep while leaning at the wall near Gokudera's room. When he tried to stand up, he felt a blue blanket fell to the floor, along with a little note folded twice, He opened the note and read its contents:

_Just go inside the room and put the blanket in the laundry. If you feel hungry, get the tuna sandwich that I placed on the fridge._

_Hayato_

_P.S. Take a bath, you stink!_

He managed to smile a little before folding the blanket neatly, placing it at the front of the door and walking away from Gokudera's room.

* * *

Please do give me your honest opinions about this one… for things will get even crazier at the succeeding chapters…

- Arcbound Illusionist


	4. O4  There's no way he's in heaven!

Again, after several months of procrastination, he's the forth chapter of the work, "Ulterior Motives".

Hope you like it…

* * *

**Chapter 4 - "There's no way he's in heaven!"**

* * *

He traversed the Namimori forest while holding the bloodied Shigure Kintoki in his right hand. His distressed face showed a deep frown, which was so heavy that it looked like it could never smile again. Above those deep, black bags were eyes that stares so cold that it managed to leave the ones spotted froze in fear. In his clothes were stains of red since yesterday that had dried and turned brown while his shoes were stepping with red liquid that oozed from the lifeless Millefiore soldiers lying on the ground.

He walked straight to the place where Tsuna's coffin was placed. Even though he did not like leaving Tsuna's coffin unburied, he could not lay him to rest for he longed to touch him, kiss him, do every act of love to the unmoving corpse that he thought he failed to show. He just wanted to see him every day, even with maggots eating every inch of flesh and stench decomposing every bit of humanity.

As he continued to walk, he still could not believe that these things would happen. Never in his nightmares occur these horrendous tragedies: his dad bathing in a pool of fresh blood, his schoolmates disappearing one by one from the town and never returned, his friends killed by white and back assassins and his lover losing the last bit of life while smiling at him.

_Just smile, son. Everything will turn out just fine._

His dad filled the firsts in his life. His dad was the first person whom he saw when his eyes opened the first time. He was the first mother he knew as he taught him all the things he needed to know about life that his real mother failed to do, to smile flashing his white teeth and with confidence. He was the first friend he had which he told his entire problems. He was his first fan when he was just struggling to learn the baseball trade. Lastly, he was the catapult that threw his young body in the sky to shine and to be admired by all.

_Do your best, Yamamoto-sama! We will be cheering for you!_

As much as he cared, he only knew them because they watched and cheered for him while he was playing baseball. They offered smiles and encouragements while his star shone brightly in the scene and at the moment his star fell from its place to the hard earth, all of them are gone. So why care for them? Without them, he would not realize that his life was worth more than homeruns and championships. Without them, he would never know that smiling was not the solutions to all problems. Without them, he would not have some people that he would share every smile, tear, and rage without discriminating him.

_Even though I love you… I still set you free, goddamnit!_

_I'll bite you to death…_

_Yamamoto Takeshi, claim your victory and join me…_

_Hey, want to drink to the extreme?_

_Yamamoto-san, the ball…_

His friends were entirely a different story. He saw them at the time his luster faded and hit the ragged earth. They managed to raise him up from the dust but did not return him back to the sky where he originally belonged. Instead, he was introduced to the "sea", an environment enveloped in blue hydrosphere of power and violence. From there, his former luster started to shine again and it was shinier than before, emitting a bluish, translucent radiance that was as tranquilizing as the sea itself. His friends joined him in that "sea", blinding and awing everyone with their presence. His friends gave him the opportunity to show his true self that he had been hiding inside an idiotic smile, to unleash his inner animal that he covered with carefree greetings and his capability of being a free man that was chained by uniforms and diamonds.

Tsuna's coffin was within his sight. It was placed in the center of the garden filled by fragrant flowers and fresh grass. It was like heaven on earth, with the coffin the only inappropriate thing in that scene. He decided to pick some flowers at his way. He picked them from the stem, as he believed this was the proper way to pick them. He picked those white, fragrant flowers until his hands were full.

As he approached the coffin, he could help himself but to cry. He had envisioned Tsuna lying in the heavenly field of flowers waiting for his rain guardian to stay beside him and hold his hand. He still could not accept the fact that he was now gone, and leaving him in this world all alone. He wanted Tsuna to visit him, drive him mad, urge him to kill, leave him sleepless in worldly pleasure… all for the sake of his anger to the man who left him broken in a world he was into.

Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta and the others knew that he was now in heaven, free from all those mess but still guides them to survive their seemingly inevitable predicament. Nevertheless, Yamamoto just smirked, knowing better than most of them.

"There's no way he's in heaven!" he shouted in his whisper, seemingly proud of himself.

He knew Tsuna was not as saintly as he was to other people. They did not know that behind the innocent golden eyes and peaceful smile was a lunatic hungry for the feeling of warm blood. They also did not know that how the "great sky" would indulge his tongue in the sweaty chest of his beloved rain guardian. He knew that Tsuna was already laughing in the fiery depths of hell at the people's idiotic belief at his "saintly image". He did this all while sitting in a throne beside Satan's unoccupied throne, waiting for Satan who taught all of these "pleasures". He just knew these for he was Satan himself!

He was Satan himself!

* * *

He kneeled at the coffin and placed the bouquet that he picked in his side. With his arms, he grabbed the seal of the coffin with his fingers and slowly pushed it away to see Tsuna's face and to offer his flowers. As the seal was removed, his eyes grew large and his teeth clenched in anger as he saw the coffin empty.

After of moments contemplating at what hell of revenge he would do to man who did this insolence, he heard mechanical sounds nearby. Without any second wasted, he impulsively went towards the source of the noise. As he saw the one who was making the noise, his eyes were captivated by a wonder before him. It was the realization of the promised left to him by his love. It was Tsuna of ten years ago, along with Gokudera of ten years ago and a certain woman named Lal Mirch.

At that second, he realized one important thing about life. He realized that not all things happen in the way you wanted them to be. It will not always be happiness, there and there will be destruction, death, and will be followed by another cycle of death and destruction.

But, that doesn't mean that he must not trust at his words at the man who saved him as he fell from the gate, the man who gave him the chance to see life as more important than baseball, the man who showed him that friends are the people whom he must live and die for, and the man who loved him as far as sacrificing every bit of humanity for his sake.

He smiled heartily without a single sign of deception from the lips that brought a heavy frown while seeing the realization of Tsuna's promise to him,

_I'll come back alive to love you…_

* * *

I want to know your insights about the fic as well as the characterization, and the writing style used. Those comments will truly be appreciated. Besides, those will help me improve as a writer… it's okay whether it's positive and negative…

Sincerely,

Arcbound Illusionist


	5. A4 You cannot keep him away from me

Hello guys.

I am here to present you the alternate Chapter 4 of the work, "Ulterior Motives".

Basically, the content and events of the alternate chapter is similar to the original chapter 4. The only difference is the **mature scenes** that was on the alternate chapter that was removed from the original chapter as the scenes were deemed **_very _**disturbing.

Here's the code... in the original chapter, you will see the sign (O4), O means original and the number corresponds to the chapter. On the alternate chapter, you will see (A4), A means alternate and the number corresponds to the chapter.

So, here it is. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Alternate) - "You cannot keep him away from me, jealous bitch!"**

* * *

He traversed the Namimori forest while holding the bloodied Shigure Kintoki in his right hand. His distressed face showed a deep frown, which was so heavy that it looked like it could never smile again. Above those deep, black bags were eyes that stare so cold that it managed to leave the ones spotted frozen in fear. On his clothes were stains of red since yesterday that had dried and turned brown and on his shoes were patches of mud and red liquid that oozed from the lifeless Millefiore soldiers on the ground.

He walked straight to the place where Tsuna's coffin was placed. Even though he did not like leaving Tsuna's coffin unburied, he could not lay him to rest for he longed to touch him, kiss him, do every act of love to the unmoving corpse that he thought he failed to show. He just wanted to see him every day, even with maggots eating every inch of flesh and stench decomposing every bit of humanity.

As he continued to walk, he still could not believe that these things would happen. Never in his nightmares would these horrendous tragedies occur: his dad bathing in a pool of fresh blood, his schoolmates disappearing one by one from the town and never returned, his friends losing their lives to white and back assassins and his lover losing the last bit of life while smiling at him.

_Just smile, son. Everything will turn out just fine._

His dad filled the firsts in his life. His dad was the first person whom he saw when his eyes opened the first time. He was the first mother he knew as he taught him all the things he needed to know about life that his real mother failed to do, to smile flashing his white teeth and with confidence. He was the first friend he had which he told his entire problems. He was his first fan when he was just struggling to learn the baseball trade. Lastly, he was the catapult that threw his young body in the sky to shine and to be admired by all.

_Do your best, Yamamoto-sama! We will be cheering for you!_

As much as he cared, he only knew them because they watched and cheered for him while he was playing baseball. They offered smiles and encouragements while his star shone brightly in the scene and at the moment his star fell from its place to the hard earth, all of them are gone. So why care for them? Without them, he would not realize that his life was worth more than homeruns and championships. Without them, he would never know that smiling was not the solutions to all problems. Without them, he would not have some people that he would share every smile, tear, and rage without discriminating him.

_Even though I love you… I still set you free, goddamnit!_

_I'll bite you to death…_

_Yamamoto Takeshi, claim your victory and join me…_

_Hey, want to drink to the extreme?_

_Yamamoto-san, the ball…_

His friends were entirely a different story. He saw them at the time his luster faded and hit the ragged earth. They managed to raise him up from the dust but did not return him back to the sky where he originally belonged. Instead, he was introduced to the "sea", an environment enveloped in blue hydrosphere of power and violence. From there, his former luster started to shine again and it was shinier than before, emitting a bluish, translucent radiance that was as tranquilizing as the sea itself. His friends joined him in that "sea", blinding and awing everyone with their presence. His friends gave him the opportunity to show his true self that he had been hiding inside an idiotic smile, to unleash his inner animal that he covered with carefree greetings and his capability of being a free man that was chained by uniforms and diamonds.

Tsuna's coffin was within his sight. It was placed in the center of the garden filled by fragrant flowers such as roses and lilies and as well as fresh grass. It was like heaven on earth, with the coffin the only inappropriate thing in that scenery. He decided to pick some flowers at his way. He picked them from the stem, as he believed this was the proper way to pick them. He picked those white, fragrant flowers until his hands were full.

As he approached the coffin, he could not help himself but to cry. He had envisioned Tsuna lying in the heavenly field of flowers waiting for his rain guardian to stay beside him and hold his hand. He still could not accept the fact that he was now gone, and leaving him in this world all alone. He wanted Tsuna to visit him, drive him mad, urge him to kill, leave him sleepless in worldly pleasure… all for the sake of his anger to the man who left him broken in a world he was into.

Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta and the others knew that he was now in heaven, free from all those mess but still guides them to survive their seemingly inevitable predicament. Nevertheless, Yamamoto just smirked, knowing better than most of them.

"There's no way he's in heaven!" he shouted in his whisper, seemingly proud of himself.

He knew Tsuna was not as saintly as he was to other people. They did not know that behind the innocent golden eyes and peaceful smile was a lunatic hungry for the feeling of warm blood. They also did not know that how the "great sky" would indulge his tongue in the sweaty chest of his beloved rain guardian. He knew that Tsuna was already laughing in the fiery depths of hell at the people's idiotic belief at his "saintly image". He did this all while sitting in a throne beside Satan's unoccupied throne, waiting for Satan who taught all of these "pleasures". He just knew these for he was Satan himself!

He was Satan himself!

* * *

He kneeled at the coffin and placed the bouquet that he picked on his side while he placed his sword nearby. When he was about to open the coffin, his nose sniffed up trace scents different from those of the flowers and grass. Those were the fragrant scents of chamomile and lavander, both favored so much by Tsuna. The scents started playing with his nostrils as well as igniting both his love and desire of having Tsuna. He inhaled deeper, getting more of the trace scent that was slowly filling him with warmth that only Tsuna was able to give. That was when it came to his mind the two vials that he had with him in the right hand pocket of his pants, emanating the scents that were sending him to the end of his rationality.

He chuckled softly as he took the vials, one of which was a small bottle of clear liquid with a cork cap and the other was a small test tube filled with honey-colored serum, and took a deep breathe to get more of the scents. That probably took him to the edge as after that, he started relieving himself off his coat while murmuring sweet nothings to the coffin. His smile grew wider as he felt himself getting harder and harder, his erection rubbing off painfully against his undergarments, every passing moment.

Both his coat and tie had already thrown away somewhere and his belt unbuckled when he decided to see Tsuna. And as he slowly pushed the cover of the coffin away, his eyes grew large and his teeth clenched in anger as he saw the coffin empty!

Yamamoto's smile became a growl upon seeing the empty coffin, only seeing Tsuna's contour out of the cushion inside. He let out a voiceless shout as small tears fell from his reddened eyes. Curses as soft as whispers slowly gained loudness as realization that someone had the actual nerve that desecrated Tsuna, his Tsuna!

He silently fixed himself up, wearing the articles of clothing as well as buckling his belt that he removed altogether earlier while thinking of the possible people who might had done the act. He kept the bottles in the hidden compartment of his coat where he he could still smell their scents. As he picked up his sword, he promised himself that he would kill anyone who stole it himself.

His main suspects were the Millefiore soldiers. They were the only ones who would be interested with his corpse. They were the ones, on Yamamoto's mind, who would do such a thing... however, there was another name that crossed Yamamoto's mind as to who could have done it.

_"Gokudera Hayato."_

He did not know why but he doubted his ex than his enemies. Sure his enemies would desecrate it, but the silver-haired man would have a better reason than the Millefiore. He was not here where he should be here. Besides, he would never leave his boss, even in its death, during his duty. Or maybe, Yamamoto figured out, the man somehow had guessed what he was intending to do.

_"You cannot keep him away from me, jealous bitch!"_

* * *

After of moments contemplating at what hell of revenge he would do to Gokudera for hiding Tsuna's corpse from him, he heard mechanical sounds nearby. Without any second wasted, he impulsively went towards the source of the noise. As he saw the one who was making the noise, his eyes were captivated by a wonder before him. It was the realization of the promised left to him by his love. It was Tsuna of ten years ago, along with Gokudera of ten years ago and a certain woman named Lal Mirch.

At that second, he realized one important thing about life. He realized that not all things happen in the way you wanted them to be. It will not always be happiness, there and there will be destruction, death, and will be followed by another cycle of death and destruction.

But, that doesn't mean that he must not trust at his words at the man who saved him as he fell from the gate, the man who gave him the chance to see life as more important than baseball, the man who showed him that friends are the people whom he must live and die for, and the man who loved him as far as sacrificing every bit of humanity for his sake.

He smiled heartily without a single sign of deception from the lips that brought a heavy frown while seeing the realization of Tsuna's promise to him,

_I'll come back alive to love you…_

* * *

I want to know your insights about the alternate fic, whether it was better than the original chapter or not. Also, kindly comment on the characterization, and the writing style used. Those comments will truly be appreciated. Besides, those will help me improve as a writer… it's okay whether it's positive and negative…

Sincerely,

Arcbound Illusionist


End file.
